


Trio Tribute for Redblaze

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron returns home to the two people he loves the most.





	Trio Tribute for Redblaze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

The titles of all the stories currently published here at TQP written by Redblaze and Bluerain are in bold. If you are familliar with her stories, you'll see references lifted from them as well. With lots of love!

Thanks to Browneyedweasleygirl for the beta work and all the squeeing! 

* * *

~^~^~^

  

I’m so excited to get home that I’m almost giddy. I actually have to take a deep breath and calm down before I Apparate just to make sure I don’t splinch myself. I haven’t had to do that in years. _Git._

 

But I just can’t help it. I’ve been away on an Auror assignment for just over two weeks. Sixteen days to be exact – yes, I’ve been counting. 

 

We couldn’t write to each other this time, but we still have our ways of communication. Harry’s ability to use Legilimency is strong now. I could feel his mind reaching out to me once a day. He’s only in my head long enough to make sure I’m still alive and well, but it’s comforting. I always feel a little stronger afterwards. I know he and Hermione feel better for another day too.

 

My heart has been aching to see my two best friends. I don’t need a big **homecoming surprise.** Just need to see them.

 

My body has been aching for Hermione. Every night I fell asleep dreaming of what we could do together. Every morning I had to do for myself. Gets the job done, but never good as the real thing.

 

I Apparate into the foyer of our house. It’s raining here I notice, a dark **blue rain,** and it’s darker than I expected. I always forget about the time zone change.

 

I don’t even have to open my eyes to know I’m home. I can smell it, smell them. Hermione’s flowery soap, Harry’s broom polish. And they’ve been cooking… I’ll have to cook them a proper breakfast in the morning. They’re useless cooks, probably burned every pot we have.

 

It’s tidy actually, Harry picks up after himself when I’m not around. But I still see shoes, and dishes, and books. All are signs of their presence here. My heart swells with one last urgent need to see them. 

 

I unlace my boots and leave them by the door. Now my things are in the mix with theirs. Much better.

 

I walk up to the second floor, feeling anxious. I wonder who I will run into first. Harry’s room is dark and empty, so I continue on to Hermione’s and mine. There is low lamplight coming from the doorway.

 

There they are. The sight of them almost takes my breath away. I reckon most men would go round the bend seeing their best mate lying – _spooning_ , next to their girl on their own bed. 

 

Not me. I trust Harry. So does she.

I know they love each other. I’m also sure they are even attracted to each other. It’s different than what me and Hermione have, all **fire and ice** and intense, but still.   

Seeing them lying together, well, it sounds poncey, but the best word I can think of, is _beautiful._ They are beautiful, separately and together. 

 

They are fully dressed, even wearing socks, sleeping on top of the blanket, or _duvet_ as Hermione calls it. Whatever. 

 

The point is, in spite of the fact that they are best friends, and in love and attracted to each other, they’ve never _been_ together.  

 

I just know. Because I trust them, and I know they wouldn’t hurt me. 

 

Maybe it would have hurt me when I was younger, when I was first with Hermione. Now, I don’t think it would bother me so much. 

 

Maybe I’m a pervert, but I think it would be great to see them together. Or him with us, however that works.

 

I mean as long as I got to watch. I wouldn’t want to get left out. …. I wonder if that’s how Harry’s feels?

 

Hermione is sleeping; I can tell by her breathing. I almost thought Harry was sleeping too, until I realize where I his hand is. It’s not just innocently draped over her shoulder or waist. His hand his on her hip. 

 

Her _hip_. 

 

Hermione’s hip is damn sexy, and you can’t have your hand on it and not notice the curve back to her ample arse and not want to feel more. 

 

Now I know for certain he’s awake. His eyes are closed and has his face tucked close to her neck. He’s not quite touching it, but I know what he’s doing-- I do it myself. He’s smelling her and imagining what her neck tastes like.

 

Harry’s middle finger runs a tiny circle over its spot, running slightly under the hem of her shirt.

 

_Fuck_ , why is that so hot? Knowing that Harry wants her, but doesn’t make a move because she’s mine. It’s just - _hot_. 

 

And I’m a bastard.

 

It’s time to put an end to this. I walk into the room, and as soon as I get close, Harry looks at me. He smiles at me. He looks happy to see me but moves his hand quickly to Hermione’s shoulder, giving her a squeeze to wake her up.

 

Hermione wakes and our eyes lock and she smiles at me and I smile at her and Harry smiles at us and I nearly leap onto the bed. I pull her into my arms and kiss her. Tenderly at first. Then I pull back and look at the beautiful face that knows me so well.

It’s good to be home.

 

I lean down and relish kissing her this time. Her lips are so soft, and she parts them, letting me taste her for the first time in too damn long.

 

We separate, very aware of Harry’s presence. She smiles at me, and I know she doesn’t want to be rude and carry on right next to Harry like this. We both look at him apologetically. 

 

I think he looks embarrassed to have watched us. He doesn’t need to be though. 

 

I wanted him to watch.

_Bugger_ , I haven’t thought this through.    

Harry smiles warmly, but I see the flicker of sadness in him. He assumes this is his cue for him to take his leave. 

 

To go back to his own room. To leave us alone. To _be_ alone.

 

“Glad you made it home, Mate,” he says to me, and starts to roll off the bed. _Fuck!_

 

“Hang on,” I say, thankful that my voice didn’t crack. He’s the Seeker, but I’m pretty quick myself. I reach over Hermione to quickly stop him, catching his hand. 

 

I’m keenly aware that I’m holding Harry’s _hand_. Over the years I have wrestled with him, I have tended to his injuries, we’ve shared a bedroll too many times to count, hell, I’ve even punched him before…we don’t talk about that. 

 

But now that I’m simply holding his hand… it feels, I guess it feels, _intimate_.  And I’m a little troubled that it doesn’t trouble me that much.

 

I look at Hermione, and try not to look like I’m nervous at all. Like I’m entirely smooth… _yeah right_.

 

I let Harry’s hand and mine rest back down on her thigh. I hold Hermione’s cheek with my other hand and kiss her once more. I speak quietly, directly to her. I know Harry can hear of course, but I want it clear that I’m talking to her first.

 

“I love you. And I know Harry loves you too.” I hesitate, not quite sure how to make a speech like this. I don’t want to bollocks it up. “And we both love him, yeah?” She looks surprised but not concerned.

 

They both look at me curiously. Now I’m really feeling like a git.

 

She glances down at our hands, mine and Harry’s, and then up at me. She actually doesn’t look nervous at all. I think Harry might pass out though. 

 

“You are right Ron. I love you both very much.” These are her first words to me in sixteen days, and she sounds so indescribably sexy and genuine that Hermione proclaiming love for our best friend doesn’t bother me a bit.

 

I take a deep breath. Harry is listening, and this has to go just right or he’ll bolt.

 

“Will you let him be with us, _make_ love with us too?” I ask her. 

 

I know I don’t need to ask him. Why? Because he’s a bloke and a bloke doesn’t pass something like this up. Trust me.

 

She searches my eyes, to make sure I’m serious. To make sure I’m not drunk or under an Imperius curse. My expression must convince her, because she turns to Harry, who still looks gobsmacked and terrified. She puts her hand over top of his and mine resting on her thigh. Giving him a brief smile, she turns back to me. 

 

“Yes,” she says, “But not as a **game**. _Forever_.” 

 

My heart melts. Or explodes.

 

She is perfect! We don’t even know what exactly we are getting into, but a commitment to each other and to Harry isn’t hard to make. We probably should have done it a long time ago.

 

I look to Harry now. He looks slightly less terrified, but still cautious. I think he may have stopped breathing. 

 

I’m pretty sure he’s the oldest virgin in the country. His fame has kept him from trusting women in the Wizarding World and he would never let himself shag randomly in the Muggle world. 

 

He wants sex with _love_. Romantic git.  But the only people he’s ever really loved is me and Hermione. 

 

“Harry?” I say.

 

He’s trying to decide if this is really okay. I know it’s so hard for him to let go. 

 

Those bloody Muggle relatives of his. They really did a number on his heart. He thinks everything is some **trick of love**. Even though he’s been with me and Hermione for longer than he was ever with them, you can’t take back the damage done to you when you’re a kid. Hacks me off.  

 

“Are you, you sure?” he says slowly.

 

“Go on then, see for yourself,” I say. 

 

He knows perfectly well what I’m inviting him to do, to enter my mind. It’s only **a matter of perception** for him. He squints with concentration and focuses on me.  I feel him enter me -my mind that is, and I open up to him, showing him how much I honestly want to include him in _us_. 

 

His focus fades from away from me, and he focuses on Hermione now. She raises her head,and I can tell by the sweet look on her face that she is letting Harry see her truest feelings as well. 

 

He closes his eyes, dropping his head, and we both feel his hand tighten under ours. When he opens his eyes, there are tears in them.

 

_Oh Fuck_. I didn’t think this would happen. I thought this would relax him. I’m positive he was already randy for her when I came in here. 

 

I didn’t think he’d cry. I can barely stand it when girls cry, let alone when a bloke cries. Harry.

 

But thank Merlin for Hermione.

 

She turns to face him more comfortably, and takes his face in her hands. She glances at me once more, just to be sure. I hope I’m not supposed to say anything because suddenly I’m not breathing.

 

Hermione kisses him tentatively on the cheek, then on the corner of his mouth, and then lightly on his lips.

 

It’s beautiful. 

 

The kiss deepens. She’s moving slowly, but deliberately. 

 

Harry is holding back. He’s scared.

 

I slide close behind Hermione and push her hair back to the side. I kiss the side of her neck while I reach my hand to the back of Harry’s head, running my fingers into his hair. It doesn’t feel off at all actually. I guess that’s **something to hope for**.

 

My hand must be encouragement enough because Harry finally gives in and lets himself kiss her. Fully. Open mouth and tongues and wetness.

 

And Oh. Buggering  Gryffindors! It’s fucking hot. If I wasn’t hard ten seconds ago. I am now.

 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open for a moment with surprise at his change. I’ve seen Harry kiss a few Birds before. He never looked all that comfortable with it. I vaguely remember him describing his first kiss as just ‘wet’. 

 

I smirk, as I continue to suck on Hermione’s neck and watch them. I know she’ll change his mind about kissing. Kissing her is brilliant, and once you fully know what that gorgeous mouth of hers can do to you, you appreciate her kisses even more.

 

I have to lean back to take a breath. I tug my shirt off over my head.

 

My movement stops them. Harry follows my lead and takes his shirt off. I lift Hermione’s over her head. She leans back onto my chest.

 

“Does Harry kiss you well, Love?” I ask, moving in to reclaim her mouth with mine, cupping my hands over her breasts. She murmurs  ‘yes, he does’ through our kiss. She never wears a bra anymore.  I wonder if Harry knew that.

 

I have to see Harry’s reaction. I pull away from kissing Hermione. His lips are wet from her kiss. I don’t know why I like that so much, but I do.

 

He’s watching my hands massage her breasts. I’ve never seen his eyes this dark. And are they always so _green?_ I like showing him my girl, our girl.

 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she Harry?” I’m growing much more comfortable with this than I would have expected. I really hope they are too.

 

“She’s gorgeous,” he responds. “You really are,” he says to her. Hermione makes a purring sound. Really, like a cat or something.

 

“Give me your hand Harry,” she says, reaching out. She truly is a sporting girl. I love that about her.

 

Harry climbs closer to us on his knees and cautiously gives his hand to her. She takes his hand and kisses the pads of his fingertips. She can do that so gently but with such deliberation. She sucks his first two fingers into her mouth. Harry and I both gasp.

 

“Ron,” she says, “Now you suck them.” Who am I to refuse an order? 

 

I don’t look at Harry’s face and hope the heat I feel isn’t me blushing too badly. I don’t want him to feel unwanted. 

 

I open my mouth and suck the fingers that are already wet from Hermione. 

 

Now Harry and Hermione moan. I love that I have done something to invoke that reaction from them. I want to do that again. 

 

His fingers are salty and the skin is firm. A lot like mine, I suppose.

 

Hermione removes his fingers from my mouth. She guides his wet fingers down to one of her breasts, placing my hand over his. 

 

“Ron,” she says, putting my hand over his, “Show him.” 

 

_This_ is bloody brilliant. I’m a fucking genius.

 

I find my voice and tell him how to roll and pinch her nipples but stop just before it gets too intense for her. I tell him how I usually get better reactions from her when I use my mouth. 

 

Huh. Best mate of mine, he may be inexperienced, but he’s not green. He doesn’t waste any time lowering to her right breast and treating the rose-colored peaks with affection from his mouth.

 

Damn, if he doesn’t look like he really knows what he’s doing. By the sounds she’s making, I’ll trust that I’m right.

 

She reaches up to me, taking me by the hair and pulls me into a kiss. She and I kiss, while Harry caresses and sucks her breasts, and she reaches back and strokes my cock through my trousers. 

 

I let my hands roam down her bare front and into her thin shorts. 

 

I love easy-access clothing. I can’t help myself-- I know what her body wants. My middle finger slides straight into her folds. I firmly circle that hidden spot I’ve learned so well. 

 

She moans into my mouth and arches her pelvis up, pressing into my fingers. When she does this, the back of my hand is pushed against Harry’s cock. He moans, and I think  Hermione and I both realize that this is the first sound like that we’ve ever heard out of him. 

 

He makes good sounds.

 

I don’t know if he realized that it was my hand, but I’m glad for it. I’d hate for him to waste time being self-conscious. It’s good to know he’s as hard as I am though.

 

I start to push her shorts off of her hips. She rises to help me. Harry surprises me by taking them the rest of the way off. 

 

Me and Harry have always worked well together.

 

Hermione breaks our kiss and shifts off of my chest.

 

I know what she wants. We’ve been here a hundred times before. I undo my trousers and kick them and my pants off quickly.

 

Hermione smiles at me. She’s practically glowing. The peaks of her breasts are hard and swollen. Knowing they are like that from Harry’s mouth is sexier than I could have imagined.

 

“It’s good to _see_ you again,” she says, running her hand over my chest. She runs her small fingers through my chest hair, over my nipples, over the Gryffindor Lion on my arm. 

 

She always rests on the tattoo for a minute.

 

She continues down my belly and she stops just before she reaches the place that would have made me moan. 

 

Yeah, she thinks I’m fit.

 

“Harry, dear,” she says. “Come here.”

 

He is standing on the side of the bed. His jeans are unzipped and we can both see his obvious erection, the tip trying to escape the waistband of his boxers. 

 

He has that look on his face again, though. He’s losing his nerve.

 

“I, well,” he stammers, his eyes shifting from hers, to mine, to the floor. “I’m not exactly sure, what…” 

 

He is actually pretty cute. I don’t know how we’ve resisted him all this time. He hasn’t sounded this young in years. 

 

“You guys have… done this,” Harry gestures at the two of us, and our bed. “And I haven’t, exactly.” 

 

He’s blushing furiously and only looks at Hermione. I know admitting that in front of me is embarrassing for him. 

 

“Then you are one lucky wizard,” Hermione says lightly. She gets up on her knees on the bed in front of him. “Ron and I had to take time to work everything out just right.”  

 

She runs her hands over his chest and kisses one of his small pink nipples. He takes a sharp breath. 

 

It excites her. That excites me. 

 

“We’ll make it good for you. You won’t hurt me.” She kisses his chest again. “And I’m not nervous,” another kiss, “And Ron is a wonderful lover. You can learn a lot from him.” 

 

Surely I’m looking smug right now. I feel pretty smug. 

 

I know he needs a little more encouragement though. It’s me he’s really afraid of.

 

I get up and kneel on the edge of the bed next to her. Putting my hand over her little one, I feel how she explores his body. I let her guide our hands over Harry’s shoulder, down his muscular arms, fingering his Phoenix tattoo, then back up over his chest and down his tight stomach. 

 

She kisses him deeply. Their cheeks hollow briefly, rolling their tongues together. I’m going to love watching this. I wonder, does Harry get this excited when Hermione and I kiss? 

 

They pull apart, and I’m disappointed only for a second before I forget, because she’s kissing me instead. I get a faint hint of what Harry must taste like from her tongue. 

 

They both taste good.

 

We take a breath, and she looks at me and then at Harry, expectantly.

 

“I want you two to kiss now,” Hermione says breathlessly. 

 

_Fuck_. 

 I know Harry is thinking the same. _Fuck._  

“Please,” she says, and there is just enough of a moan in her voice that I know I would do whatever she asked, just to hear her make that sound again.

 

Hermione has a hand on the back of my head and one on the back of Harry’s. She doesn’t push us, but only feels us getting close. 

 

Harry is only inches away from me. His eyes are dark and lusty. His chest rises and falls quickly. I think I can actually see his heart pounding. It just seems right to put my hand on his chest to comfort that wild beating there. 

 

He mirrors my movement and rests a hand on my chest. It makes me jump-- with pleasure or anxiety; I’m not sure.

 

Then our lips meet. Hermione makes that sound again, and I feel it in my cock. I want to do anything that gives her that reaction.

 

Harry and I kiss again and again, until it starts to feel natural. It moves into slightly sucking on each other’s lips. I can hear Hermione’s intake of breath. Then Harry’s mouth opens and I follow him and our tongues meet. 

 

I hope his eyes are closed like mine are. 

 

I live for Hermione’s kiss, but Harry’s is not disappointing. Somehow he tastes just like I would have thought, and his mouth and his hand on my chest are hot. 

 

I’ve never imagined kissing a bloke before. Hermione can kiss soft or strong, she’s always been good at it. 

 

Harry’s mouth is just stronger. He’s got a man’s jaw, a strong tongue, and his mouth moves like mine. It’s all **war and passion** between our tongues. But he’s still tender though. I still feel like I need to be gentle with him, just like Hermione. All and all, as pleasing Hermione goes, if kissing Harry is what she wants, I won’t complain.

 

I pull away when I realize my hard-on is poking against Harry. He’s still wearing his jeans, so at the very least it’s just not fair. I’ve been completely naked and hard in front of him for minutes now.

 

Hermione and I move together to free Harry from his jeans. I’ve seen him naked nearly every day of our lives together: in the dorms, the shower rooms, the locker room, my room at the Burrow. 

 

Never hard though. If I saw any other bloke’s erection I’m sure I would giggle myself silly, but Harry’s? Damn if he’s not just too good looking. I mean, I’ve never given much thought to what attraction there is in a willy, but Harry’s is just, well, _pretty._

 

Hermione is admiring him too. Of course, she’s never seen Harry starkers before. I would think she’d be a little shyer, but she doesn’t look it. She looks pleased. 

 

I put my arm around her waist, another on her breast and kiss her again. Then I join her perusal of our best friend, my cheek against hers. “Like what you see, Love?” 

 

“Oh yes,” she nods and looks at me happily, taking hold of his hand. “I feel very **lucky**.”

 

“What are you two on about?” Harry asks quietly.

 

“Not a thing, Mate, stand proud,” I say lightly, taking his other hand in mine.

 

Now he’s eyeing me. Ok, I’ve been naked in front of Harry loads of times, but he’s actually looking right at it. I know he’s comparing, because, well, I did.

 

“You don’t look so different than me,” he says casually. “You have nice color.”

 

Shit, now I am blushing. He just complimented my cock.

 

Hermione pulls us back to the center of the bed.

 

I’m aching so badly, I just don’t think I can wait. But there are two of us, and I don’t want to hurt her. I’m not exactly sure how we should go about doing this.

 

Hermione seems to know what to do. I wonder if she’s actually given this some thought. And that thought makes me throb again.

 

She reclines against the pillows in the center of the bed and beckons us to her. We lay on either side of her. I lean down to kiss her. Harry joins me in running our free hands up and down her body, both of us kissing her mouth, her neck, and her breasts. 

 

Neither of us can help but allow ourselves a pacifying stroke every now and then. 

 

Nothing wrong with that is there? I wouldn’t mind if she did the same thing.

 

Oh Merlin, she just did!

 

“Ron,” Hermione groans while I’m sucking on the pulse under her jaw. “Let’s love Harry first… the _traditional_ way for his first time. I think.” 

 

I grin at her and agree. I think she is rather pleased to have the chance to deflower a virgin. That bit of naughty in her turns me on. 

 

I wonder what else she’s looking forward to. I can’t wait to find out.

 

“Harry, let Ron show you,” she tells him gently, touching his face. 

 

“Yes, Love,” he answers obediently and kisses her.

 

Is he putting us on with the obedient act or is he really that eager? Doesn’t matter really, I like it. 

 

I run my hand down her stomach and over her dark hair. Harry’s hand follows mine. She parts her legs for us. My heart jumps.  Harry reacts too.

 

We take turns touching her, but he is so hesitant. Hermione makes a whiney little moan that I know means she wants _more_.

 

“Like this,” I say ,as I align my hand over his. He lets me lead as we run our combined middle fingers through her folds and dip deep inside of her. We all groan together now. 

 

We take our time for  several minutes with her. Harry is starting to pay attention to Hermione’s sounds and movements, and he’s responding to what she likes and what she wants more of.

 

I can’t help myself, I have to lean down and taste her. I run my tongue over her clit. She moans, and I feel her small fingers run through my hair. His hand joins hesr in my hair too.

 

I hope Harry’s watching what I do closely, because I can’t wait to see him go down on her. He’s gonna love it. After all he’s done for the Wizarding World, he never got **a hero’s return** like this.

 

“Don’t stop, Ron…Harry,” Hermione says breathlessly. “I’m so close.”

 

I pull back just enough to guide Harry’s hand back to her. I have to stroke myself a few times too, I’m straining with need. I don’t think Harry dares touch his own cock now, he’s got to be close.

 

Harry’s slides his fingers gently in and out of her while I suck her. The wet sounds we are making with her sound positively primal.

 

Harry’s instincts are good and he quickens his movements. I think I might actually be _proud_ of him. 

 

“Oh – yes…So good…  love you… both, oh!”  She speaks incoherent words at us as the pressure in her mounts, and Harry and I both feel her body tighten and buck while she calls out to us. I grab Harry’s wrist to still his movement within her and I continue to suck on her very lightly as we feel her come underneath us. Into my mouth. Onto Harry’s fingers. Brilliant. 

 

The energy in the room slowly calms, as does Hermione’s breathing.

 

“Was that… did you… she?” Harry is tries to ask. I remember the first time I saw Hermione come, it was amazing.

 

“Hermione’s bloody _amazing_ orgasm? Yeah,” I say, maybe with too much confidence.

 

Harry looks pretty pleased with himself too. 

 

He’s stroking the inside of her thigh, just because he can do it. I don’t blame him. I wonder what he’ll think of those thighs when they’re wrapped around his waist?

 

Hermione sits up and kisses me, not giving me any warning before she grabs my cock and strokes me firmly. She likes toying with me. I deserve it.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers in my ear, before sucking my earlobe into her mouth. I love it when she thanks me for bringing her off. “It’s time for him now,” she whispers again.

 

Releasing me, she turns to Harry. “Thank you, Harry, that felt wonderful.” He is spared a response by her kiss and she takes him in hand next, but she just holds his cock gently, only squeezing a little. Smart girl, she knows he won’t last long.

 

“Come here, Love.” Hermione pulls him until he is kneeling in front of her, between her open legs. She lays back and Harry gasps at the sight of her laid out underneath him. She is a sight.

 

I lay right up close to her side, I can’t keep myself from kissing and touching her. 

 

“You can lay on her Harry, she can hold you,” I tell him. He cautiously and awkwardly lays on top of her. He props himself on his elbows. I think some of this is just instinct for a bloke. Or he’s been watching us more than I thought.

 

Harry and I kiss her, every place we can reach, and I’m amazed but glad we haven’t bumped heads yet. I figure, he and I always predict each other’s movements, whether we are in battle or playing Quidditch, so making love shouldn’t be that different.

 

Hermione snakes her hand down between them and I’m overwhelmed with wanting to help make it happen too. She and I both take Harry’s cock in hand. He lifts just enough while we slide the head of it through her wetness and then position him just right.

 

“But what about the charm?” he asks her with a tight voice. What did he say? Why the hell is he thinking of charms at a time like this?

 

“No need, I take the potion,” She answers him. 

 

Oh. I’m a bastard again. She takes the contraception potion because I can never think of the charm when I’m where he is. Damn, he’s good.

 

Harry pushes into her, and I’ve never seen anything more remarkable. No, bloody fantastic. 

 

The sounds of pleasure we make are already fabulous, but the look on Harry’s face! 

 

He looks amazing, and Hermione gasps when she notices too. She and I exchange a look, and I know we are thinking the same thing. 

 

We’re so glad to be his first. It seems only right that it should be this way. My love for them grows even more, if that’s possible.

 

He looks incredible, better than after he’s gone **flying**. We rarely get to see him look so content. 

 

He slowly starts to move, making slow, shallow thrusts. The whimpering moans he makes are perfect. 

 

Hermione must think so too, because she leans up and sucks on his bottom lip and daringly runs her finger over the scar on his forehead. I have to touch his wet lip after she releases it, and he kisses my fingers.

 

I don’t know how he can hold out this long. My first time I blew it after a few seconds. 

 

Hermione reaches to me and strokes me hard and fast while our kissing and caressing becomes urgent. 

 

The room is filled with our panted groans and words of praise and affection for each other. I join Hermione’s free hand clutching Harry’s arse. I watch him flex and tense as he moves within her. They look perfect together, and my mind is flooded with the images of all the different ways we can make this happen. 

 

Not tonight, of course. But we will. I want **more than memories** from this, I want _forever_.

 

I’m not sure I’ll ever enjoy anything as much this.

 

Harry’s movement increases, then becomes eratic. I wonder if I look like him when it builds. Feeling the tightness coming, tingling and sending bolts of pleasure throughout my body.

 

Hermione quickens the pace of her hand on my cock, and now I can feel it building in me.

 

I have to touch them when it happens. I cup one of Hermione’s breasts in one hand, and clutch the other on Harry’s strong, flexing arm. Hermione and I break our kiss, we want to see Harry while he comes.

 

He bows his head and his mouth opens, and he lets out a breathless groan.

 

“Look at us Harry,” I tell him. He opens his eyes and the blazing dark green that he reveals to us is too much. My climax hits me.  I come **with him**. 

 

Bugger, fuck, yes! I forget to breathe or think. I can’t feel anything but pleasure. And I was just lying next to them. 

 

Harry falls to Hermione’s side, and we all collapse together. Damp bodies, pounding hearts, and tangled limbs.  

 

Hermione sighs, “That was **lovely**.” 

 

I smirk. Harry will learn. She always says that it’s ‘lovely.’

 

We lay like this for a long time afterwards. All three of us want be as close as possible. 

 

Hermione and I spend a long time talking to Harry. We stroke his hair and face and kiss him lightly. We reassure him that it’s ok, that he belongs with us. There is no more going **home for the holidays** , we are home wherever we are together. 

 

Hermione is better with the words than I am. But in time, he trusts. We’ve never let him down before. We love him.

 

Hermione and I don’t need words. We communicate enough with our eyes to know that this is what we both want. No regrets. 

 

After our bodies cool and the lamplight is almost gone, we decide to move under the covers.

 

“Harry, sorry, we don’t have enough pillows,” I say. I mean it literally. I always say what I mean don’t I? I’m talking about ruddy pillows.

 

But he looks stricken anyway. 

 

“Sure, right.” he says, “Goodnight then.”

 

“Harry! Don’t be a git,” I say, digging my wand from my trousers pocket on the floor. I summon his pillow from down the hall.

 

He looks a little sheepish. He should. Bloody moody wanker. Hermione giggles at us. 

 

When it floats into the room I flick my wand and hurl the pillow at his head.

 

“Haven’t you been listening to us?” I say, “Now shut it, and get into bed.”

 

We have to get a bigger bed.

 

~^~^~^

A/N Please go enjoy and review the stories by Redblaze and Bluerain - you won't regret it! :)


End file.
